You Died (Herobrine Backstory Fanfic - Minecraft)
by ElmoGuardian
Summary: -Fanmade Herobrine backstory- After his (ruler) father's passing, young Herobrine is forced out of his home in the Nether and is taken to the Overworld to stay with his mother, and brother Notch while the Nether struggles to recover from the End's attacks and threats. Herobrine must survive angry mobs as well as townspeople as he trains, but will this power bring good? Or evil...?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story in 2015 (two years ago, as of February 2017) and just started getting back into Minecraft after about half a year. I remembered this fanfic and decided to continue it as I'm currently on like the 10-11th chapter, writing LOL. Just know that this isn't my theory, it's just a story I thought of writing. Yes, I'm still continuing with the H2OVanoss fanfic "Masked".**

 **So uh...Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and Minecraft. *Thumbs up***

* * *

 _You Died._

 _Only God Can Save You Now._

 _I'll Be Right Here._

 _Watching._

 _Don't Worry._

 _Your Time Hasn't Run Out...Just...Yet..._

I twitch and force my eyes to open, gripping what I can only guess is my shirt. The blanket had been thrown to the ground earlier in the night I figure. The sweat drips down my head, and it begins to drip into my dark blue eyes. I jerk up and fold my legs as I cover my eyes with clenched fists. Shaky breaths escape my quivering lips while I try to calm down. My palms hurt, as do my forearms and chest, I must have been scratching in my sleep again.

"Hero? Son?"

I look up at my door, wide-eyed, and dip down to snatch the blanket. I attempt to wipe most of the tears from my cheeks and sweat from my matted hair as I throw the covers over my still-shaking body. The door slowly cracks open to reveal my father. I rub my eyes "tiredly" as I look up at him with a "yawn".

"H-hey, Dad.."

"Hey, bud," he smiles and sits on the edge of my bed, "So, well, uh...happy birthday."

"Thanks," I sit up and glance out the window before staring back at my bed. Here in the Nether, we have custom beds that don't explode when you crawl into them at night. That little surprise was created to slow down and exhaust intruders to the Nether, I'm told. However, my father never seems to be too angry about "visitors" from the Overworld. I've never been there, but my mother is the ruler of that whole land, and stays there with my brother while I'm raised here in the Nether by my father.

"So, 12 now, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Now..." he puts his finger to his chin, "What was it you've been begging to have for years?"

I push away the covers and slowly dangle my legs over the side of the bed, "I dunno...a diamond sword?"

He grins, and I stare at him, gaping, "No..."

He nods, a huge smile opens up across my cheeks, "No, no way!"

My dad laughs as I leap from the bed and practically fly out the door, nearly running into our "butler" Flare, "Sorry, Flare!"

The blaze chuckles and calls back, "It's quite alright, Sir Herobrine! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" I grin, his accent makes him sound so stereotypical it's hilarious. I dash out to the main room, where I see a shining blue sword leaning against the wall, it's glow is absolutely amazing.

"It's...awesome.." I murmur aloud with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, do you like it?"

I look back at my father, Lucas, and smirk with a raised brow, "Like it? It's awesome!" he laughs as I jump into his arms for a hug.

He and I are close; best friends. I don't know my mother that well, but I know there's a reason. It's not that they don't get along, it's just because they—and my brother and I—have separate destinies that simply cannot collide. This was explained to me when I was much younger, and I completely understand.

My father Lucas is the ruler of the Nether, and one day I'll take his place and lead our people as best I can. Meanwhile, my mother Almandine watches over the Overworld, training my brother Notch and readying him for when the time comes for him to take over her position.

I hesitated before grasping the sword in my hand, running my fingers carefully over the glowing blade, "Wow…you…you even enchanted it..?"

"Yep," Lucas smiles gently, "However, I could only add a few enchantments for now."

"That's…that's fine!" I stare at my reflection in the blade and grin, seeing it grin back, "I love it, thank you!"

"You're welcome, a future leader must learn to wield his sword, correct?"

"Yeah! Can- Can I try it out? Outside with the ghasts?" I question happily, and notice the look of hesitance on my father's face. So, I use my "puppy eyes".

"Son. Herobrine—" he sighs, "Fine. But! Don't wander off too far, stay with the ghasts."

"I will!" I hug him one last time before darting to my room and snatching the iron helmet on my nightstand. I run back, holding the large and beautiful sword in my hand as I frantically attempt to fit the over-sized helmet on my head, "Thanks again, Dad! Love you!"

"Love you too, Hero." He chuckles as I throw open the door and dash outside, "That boy definitely has bravery, and that Nether blood in him."

"Oh, he does for sure!" Flare agrees with a nod, "He'll make a spectacular leader."

"Heh, I know he will."


	3. Chapter 3

I glance back at the Fort with an "evil" grin. Lucas is clever, and powerful, but I know he trusts me too much to be watching me like a hawk, especially on our grounds. The territory around the Fort is ours only, for the rulers of the Nether. The ghasts are one of the very few mobs allowed pass the boundary line, and even then they must keep their distance from the Fort. The ghasts and the wither skeleton guards won't let me pass the boundary into the rest of the Nether without hearing directly from my father that I can leave. Even in that situation, I can't go alone. Lucas knows I can't leave and I've already proven to him that I can be trusted, but that doesn't mean I don't like to try a few stunts once in a while.

After strapping the sword to my back, I whistle loudly and give in to an immediate sprint. I've been told before that with my genes, I can run faster than most mobs. Though my movements are agile, however, I still have not learned to teleport like the rulers of the Nether before my father's time. But Lucas has told me before that only the strongest and most powerful can obtain such an incredible ability, he himself isn't able to do it (however he can sprint amazingly fast).

I grin, moving closer and closer to the edge of one of the cliffs that gives in and drops into a large body of lava hundreds of feet down. I've done this before, but still my head pounds and I catch my breath as I take one quick step, another, until the final push off. I feel my body tilt forward horizontally as it did the last time, and I spread my arms, keeping my legs firmly together. Everything seems to grow slow, as if time itself has frozen in place and is now gradually trying to re-pace itself. The lava glows different varieties of red and yellow, beautifully sparking and dancing below me. As my body follows the law of gravity, falling towards the heat, I can feel the warmth already brushing past my face and clothing. I close my eyes, hoping this wasn't another one of my stupid ideas that would end terribly.

I force my hands in front of me and prepare for landing, fortunately feeling my palms and knees touch the softer surface of the massive, floating mob. My eyes blink open slowly and I smile, letting out a shaky breath of relief. I pat the ghast in appreciation and chuckle quietly, "Thanks, bud."

I wait a minute or two before crossing my legs and pulling out my sword. The glowstone and lava-falls' light reflects in the diamond blade, causing my reddish-cognac eyes to sparkle. _This beauty is all mine._ The words sing cheerfully in my head. Could this be a sign that Lucas will be training me professionally soon? I'd love to start learning the tricks and techniques to real battle. I can't wait till I get to fight for my people and home in battle, maybe even die in honor for the sake of the Nether, and maybe even the Overworld as well!

I sit and relax on top of the floating figure, exploring new spots on our grounds. However, a chill runs down my spine, as I can't help but get an eerie feeling that I won't be waiting too long for my first battle.


	4. Author Notes (PLEASE READ)

***STOP!***

 ***PLEASE READ***

 **Hi everyone! So sorry for the late chapter! However, I do have a few things to say:**

 **In Chapter 1, it's stated that Herobrine has** ** _dark blue_** **eyes, and in Chapter 3 his eyes are then described as a** ** _reddish-cognac_** **color. For some reason, my documents have been erased and I can't edit the first chapter. I know this is a mistake, but in order to avoid any confusion, Herobrine in this story has** ** _reddish-cognac_** **eyes! (Also, I know he's supposed to have pure white, glowing eyes, don't remind me. I'll explain in later chapters.**

 **For those not sure what his eyes actually look like, they're pretty cool and you can see them here - Eye Color Chart (Look in top right corner.)**

 **Anyway, I just didn't want to deal with comments/reviews saying "I thought his eyes were [dark blue], [white]?"**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and following! It means a lot to me but if you enjoy the story and want more chapters please follow/fav and/or comment so I know you guys actually like it and want to read more.**

 **I really appreciate the feedback I've gotten back so far, thank you all!**

 **Bye Beauties~~!**

 **~ ElmoGuardian/Spot Ominous**


End file.
